The Angels Fall
by TheOneWithWings
Summary: Bella Jumps off the cliff and dies, she is sent to heaven and is told she must live forever on Earth as an Angel to watch over the Vampire race and keep them in line, but will she find Edward again? Rated T cuz I’m paranoid!
1. Amazing Grace

**My first Twilight Fan-Fic hope you like it!! Review!! I like reviews they fuel my writing **

"_You don't want me?" I whisper in a shaky voice._

"_No" _

_My heart thumps loudly in my chest in a nauseating rhythm making me want to throw up, and then as he said that one tiny word that made my world come crashing down full force. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces..._

"NOOOOO EDWARD!!" I shot up out of my bed.

My whole body starts to shudder with broken sobs as they echo through my system. I curl myself back into my bed, hugging my pillow close to me and squeezing my eyes shut.

'_Just a dream, just a dream…' _I mutter to myself over and over again, even though I can't stop remembering how real it felt. How close to the truth my dream was, the only difference is that I didn't wake up when it actually happened.

I keep sobbing _his _name even when it hurt to say it.

"Edward where are you? Why did you leave, I Love you..!" I sob out not really caring if Charlie hears. Let him hear let the whole world hear!! Everyone already knows _he_ left me in the forest never to return again.

It's only been a month since _they_ left and even now I'm still sobbing out his name in my sleep. I must escape this insane pain stabbing me in the chest every time I breathe. 'He's gone Bella get it through your thick skull!!' I mentally scream to myself. The giant gaping hole in my chest is still burning from where he ripped my heart out when he left and I don't think that's going to change anytime soon.

They say that when you get your heart broke for the first time it feels like your whole world has come crashing down and believe me it does, but they say that you'll get over it in time and find new love. The problem is, is that my only true love, no my soul mate has left me and I will never forget or get over this even is I live 80 years _he_ will always be in the back of my mind reminding me of his beautiful crooked smile only for me.

I lay in bed for the entire day thinking about how my life has ended up, reasons as to why he left me, and ways to end my pain. I know committing suicide is wrong and selfish, but it has crossed my mind more than once and if _he_ really is gone forever than what other option do I have? I know Charlie and Renee would be very sad, but Charlie has Billy and other friends in Forks to support him, and Renee has Phil to be there for her I know they could survive without me.

It's about 3:30pm when I decide that I don't have to deal with all this pain anymore and all I have to do is end my own life. I plan to do it by jumping off the highest cliff I saw in La Push, when I was there with Jacob ages ago when he first told me about _them_.

I hop out of bed dressing in a classic T-shirt and jeans; I slink down the stairs to see a note from Charlie sitting on the counter.

_Hey Bells I got called down to the station to help with some local problems, some leftovers are in the fridge if you get hungry. I will probably be home pretty late, because I got paper work to finish up at the station. Cheer up Bells! Love you!!_

Hmmmm…well that's why it's been so quiet this Saturday, usually Charlie urges me to go into town with him or call one of my friends.

I sighed sadly when I saw his words 'cheer up' as if I could ever be happy again. Well I soon will be.

After lacing on my old tennis shoes, I grab my keys and walk silently towards me old classic red Chevy.

My heart aches when I see the new radio system Emmet installed for me for my 18th birthday. I automatically consider taking it out before I realize it just doesn't matter any more, nothing does.

The engine roars to life and in seconds I'm off heading towards La Push.

I pull up to the curb near First Beach. The waves are splashing with an iron force, fascinating me in every way. My eyes find the cliffs and I glide swiftly to the top of the highest one in an involuntary way, like my mind has planned this for a long time and is just now sharing it with the rest of me.

I stare out at the great vast sea soaking up the amazing mist that the ocean sprays at me as if teasing me to jump into it's waters and in do time I will.

The weather is rainy, like always, which only seams to be fueling the roaring waters below me.

No doubt Alice has already seen this happening or maybe not? Would she try and stop me if she did, or maybe tell Edward what I was planning to do?

Oh well it doesn't matter anymore It will all be over soon enough.

I move closer to the edge peering over its lip. The waters beneath look like a small hurricane is forming, perfect it will only help my death come faster.

As I think back to the memories of my life a song comes to my lips as if a prayer from God.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

Charlie and Renee are holding my 3 year-old hands swinging me in-between them as we walk through the park on a rare sunny day in Forks.

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

Renee and I taking silly picture of each other to fill the massive scrapbook Charlie bought me that Christmas.

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

Renee exclaiming to me that she's in love with her long time boyfriend Phil, and all I could think was how happy I was for her.

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

Edward and I gazing into each others eyes as we lay side by side in the Meadow, his crooked smile making my heart swell.

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

Alice dragging me to the mall and making me try on everything she can get her hands on.

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun._

_We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

Edward staring at me lovingly as he held my hand in the ballet studio telling me how much he loves me and that it's going to be alright.

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,__  
__That saved a wretch like me.__  
__I once was lost but now am found,__  
__Was blind, but now I see."_

As I finish the song a small smile forms on my lips and I fling myself off the cliff.

My eyes close and Edwards face fills my vision, he's smiling and time seems to stand still.

I then feel cold waters surrounding me, pulling me further and further into its depths not willing to let go and I wasn't resisting.

I welcomed the cold darkness as it swept me up, the last thoughts I had before I died were

Goodbye, I love you

The last thing I saw was Edward's crooked smile and then the darkness consumed me.


	2. Nearer My God To Thee

**Ok I thought I'd go over how the Cullen's reacted to Bella's Death hope I portrayed their emotions pretty good, eep don't flame me!!**

**REVIEWW!!! Review = faster updates **

APOV

Rain stains the windows as a storm approaches, according to my vision. As I stare at the rain coming down I can't help but think of Forks and how much or should I say who we've left behind. My dead heart feels broken as my thoughts stream into recent memories of Bella and everything that has happened. How could we leave her like that? My idiotic brother and his stupid reasons. 'It's too dangerous for Bella to be around us, Jasper made sure of that' he said as we drove away from Forks. That little comment is the reason Jasper went ape on Edwards butt and well let's just say the Volvo is no more. I know this must be really hard on Edward, but does he really have to bring Jazz into this, he already feels bad enough with the guilt of attacking Bella unintentionally.

After we left Forks we retreated to our even bigger Alaskan home, very close to where the Denali coven lives. I personally like our Forks home the best, because it's very cozy and unlike Alaska, there is more sunshine in Forks even if it is the rainiest town in America.

I'm lounging on my favorite chaise couch, when I sense someone else's presence and I turn my head slightly to see who it is.

Esme is standing next to the Grand Piano staring at it as if it was once a childhood pet that had recently died.

"Do you think he'll ever play again Alice?" She asks softly that even my super hearing has to strain to hear her words.

I see it before it happens and speed over to hold Esme as tearless sobs rip through her body. She leans down and snuggles her head onto my shoulder, I gently move us over so we could sit on the piano bench. I am immediately overwhelmed by her breakdown that more sobs start to ripple in my chest, as ifs someone is driving a stake right into my heart. Esme never cries like this, she must have been remembering loosing her child so long ago and couldn't help but compare it with loosing Bella.

I immediately feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me, Jasper, I cry even harder and snuggle into his chest when I see Carlisle holding Esme as she sobs.

I feel much better with the help of Jazz's power and as he strokes my hair making me feel much like a small child. I guess Jasper is using his power on Esme too, because we both get quieter and eventually I'm just breathing heavily against Jasper's chest.

"Alice, are you okay?" Jazz speaks just above a whisper as he asks me.

"No Jazz Noooo *sob* I'm not…" He tightens his hold on me and starts to rock me back and forth humming his old civil war tune that always makes me smile, but not today.

I can hear Carlisle whispering loving things in Esmes ear, trying to comfort his wife.

Soon my sobs stop altogether and now I'm just resting my head against Jaspers shoulder, starring into his rich honey colored eyes. I glance over at Esme checking if she was still sobbing, but Carlisle calmed her down too.

For the smallest moment I feel very peaceful as I rest on Jazz's shoulder, but all that is immediately replaced by a vision nothing in the whole world could have ever prepared me for…

_Bella is sitting on her bad and then she quickly gets dressed in a light green T-shirt and faded blue jeans. _

_The vision changes scenes and now Bella's driving towards La Push in her Classic Red Chevy, with a depressing and yet determined look on her face. She pulls up to the curb next to First Beach in La Push._

_I see Bella get out of her truck. The vision changes scenes again and now she is standing on the edge of the highest cliff overlooking the sea looking out as if she's remembering something special._

_I see her lips moving slightly and then I realize she's singing an old tune, Amazing Grace._

_She smiles slightly when she finishes the song and then she flings herself off the cliff into the roaring waters below, disappearing beneath the chilling waves._

I felt massive ripples echoing in my bones as I'm taking in everything I just saw. A giant wale bursts out of me and then I feel glass pierce my marble skin as it falls around me. My high pitch screams seemed to shatter the window we were next to, and I see Jasper dry sobbing on the floor overcome with my emotion.

I see Carlisle and Esme staring at me with terrified eyes, scared to know who I saw.

I start breathing heavy shot breaths, trying to find my voice.

"Bella…she she…*pant* she's going to…. Kill her self!!" I get out in a scratchy voice. Esme is now sobbing even harder against Carlisle's shirt.

I see something flash in my vision and the next thing I know Edward is smashing his piano with his two fists, until it splinters in half making a ringing sound as the cords break.

I know he must've seen the vision in my mind, why else would Edward smash the piano. He turns to face me, after the piano is nothing more but a pile of wood shavings.

"I told you not to look into her future!!!" Edward shouts at me with vicious force.

By this time Emmet and Rosalie appear and Rosalie sends a flaming glare at Edward.

"You destroyed the piano, it was an antique!!!" Rose cries at Edward.

Edward was growling at Rosalie now and Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm us down. My eyes find Jasper and I know he's also trying to control the emotion in the house.

"HEY!! Does anybody care what happens to Bella? Or not??!!" I yell above the commotion.

Edwards head snaps to mine and I send him a thought.

'_We have to save her and go back to Forks' _I mentally urge him.

He nods quickly and I look to Jasper knowing he'll follow me anywhere.

"Were going to Forks to see if we can stop Bella before she…she..." Jasper grabs my and soothingly and I see the rest of the family nodding at me.

"Ok Alice lets go." Edward says.

Forks, Washington isn't that far from Alaska and if we run there it will only take about 5 minutes. All seven of us are speeding through the dark forest, each mind set on reaching Forks, even Rose I think.

Edward is about a mile or so ahead of us considering he's the fastest.

In no time we all come to a stop at our old House in Forks.

"She's not in Forks; she's in La Push on the cliffs." I exclaim to everyone

"But we can't break the treaty the werewolves would surly reach us and all hell would break loose!" Rosalie reminds.

"There's no time Bella could be…dead…by that time, lets go!!!" Edward chokes out in a wild growl. I meet his gaze and nod.

We race to the treaty line and swiftly cross it with no disturbances.

We reach the beaches sandy shore in no time, my eyes dart to every cliff trying to remember which one Bella was on.

My ears perk up as I herd a sound just above a whisper…

"_, but now I see…." _Bella it's her singing, but I can't _see _her.

Edward must have herd the singing too, because he's already racing towards the tallest cliff, calling out Bella's name.

EPOV

"_, but now I see…." _I froze as the words reached my ears, it was like an Angel was singing in the distance, but no this voice was too familiar. Then it hits me like a giant wrecking ball, _Bella, _it was her singing.

I felt the pull as my heart tugged me toward the highest cliff. I sprinted towards it like a mad man, maybe I was mad.

"Bella, BELLA NOO!!" I shout over and over again, hopelessly begging for her to hear me.

I freeze when I hear a splash. _Bella _

"NOOOOOO!!! Bella!! I'm coming!! I'm coming!!!!" I scream to no one but the wind, Bella has already jumped. My love, life, meaning over…

I reach the top of the cliff in record time, without thinking I dive off the cliff. I feel the harsh wind whipping past me as I fall, nothing but determination in my mind and an immense amount of worry for Bella's survival.

I slice into the water at blinding speed and the vicious waters current can't shake my force as I swim deeper and deeper desperate to find my eternal love.

Since I don't need to breath the water doesn't affect me at all, but I know Bella is human and when their oxygen is cut off they die quickly.

I shiver, but not because of the waters chilly pull.

Then I see her, she's slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea and I couldn't help but marvel on how peaceful she looks with the tiny smile plastered on her face, like an Angel. A small bubble escapes her lips and reminds me to save her from drowning in this dark freezing water.

I hold her lightly in my arms as I kick against the waters pull, I try getting some speed as I head towards the surface.

I break the surface and swim against the fierce current. I reach the shore where my family was waiting.

Bella's heart beat is very faint and shallow. I lay her down on the soft sand, taking in her pale blue skin, she looks so cold and weak.

I start trying to pump blood back into her system, putting my two hands on top of each other and then placing them right where her heart is. I pump my hands up and down.

Time stands still when I hear her heart falter and then go out like a light.

I feel my dead heart crack in two. I hold Bella's cold body against me hugging her tightly to my chest. Wild sobs crack and echo throughout my chest sending me into a fit of cries.

"Bella? Bella!! Bella Oh no…Bella NO!!" I cry wishing she was still here, If only we could've gotten hear faster, maybe if the waters weren't so forceful I would've been able to save her, but as I contemplate all the ways I could have saved her they all point back to one mistake, my leaving.

"My love, my love …gone because of my mistake!!" I will never forgive myself for as long as I exist, I killed Bella.

As my sobbing and shaking gets more violent, six pairs of strong marble arms wrap around me.

My mind keeps bugging with ways to end my life, and be with my only love in the kingdom of heaven, or Hell. God wouldn't allow such a beautiful creature as Bella to be sent to Hell it's just impossible.

I look down at Bella's frail and cold form in my arms, her expression is very peaceful and she almost looks happy with her small smile plastered on her angelic face. I plant a light kiss on her blue lips, and gently lay her down in the sand.

As I stare down at her I know my only option is to go to Voltaire and ask to be killed. I see the vision of me asking for death in Alice's mind and she immediately stands up.

"Emmet!!! Jasper!! GRAB EDWARD!!!" I make a run for it, but Em and Jazz grab me by both arms in an iron grip. I flail and thrash like a wild animal, I needed to go to Voltaire, how can I live without her?

I slow my struggles with Emmet and Jasper as Esme appears in front on me. She presses her small hands against both my cheeks holding my face she says:

"I will not loose anymore of my children"

I can see tears well up in her eyes that will never fall. Esmes words brought me back to the present for a moment and I thought about how killing myself would tear my family apart and I can't do that to them they need to stay together.

I sigh and crumble to the sandy ground lying next to my Bella never wanting to leave.

"I think the Werewolves are coming should we stay?" I hear Rosalie whisper and a growl escapes my chest.

I then hear something heavy trudge toward us, their snarls rip through the air as they see us. I can hear Carlisle approach them and explain the situation and the tragedy…

It starts to get dark when Carlisle sends me an urgent thought

_Edward we have to leave now they're not too happy about us breaking the treaty I don't want to start a fight. Don't worry son they can take care of Bella's…body…it's time to let go. _

My chest ached with the crushing pain Bella's…death has put in me.

Carlisle sighed and picked me up from the ground holding me as if I were a crippled with no hope, maybe I was.

As he set me on my feet I wobbled and then bolted to the one place I could be at peace for now…


	3. Angels on the Moon

**Heyy you guys it's been a while sorry :(**

**But I made it up to you, see see this chapter is loooooonnnngggg!!!!**

**Hope you like this chapter I had to put a lot of stuff in it soo yeah lots of junk happens in this beast hahahaha**

**well all I'm really asking for is one small tiny REVIEW! thanks luv ya bye!**

CHAPTER 3

BPOV

So was this death? Just a never ending world of darkness that ran on forever… Well if this is death then all I can say is 'Well I guess it's better than Earth', because on Earth I felt pain and suffering. Not here not in death, all I really felt was peace.

I couldn't even feel my body anymore, none of my senses really worked or maybe they did it's just that all I could see, feel, hear, taste, or smell is darkness pure relaxing darkness.

It all felt like a dream, a long and slow dream that lasts a lifetime. So there isn't a God? No Heaven or Hell, I guess religion is really pointless then, because I am defiantly alone. As soon as that thought entered my mind a new voice spoke to me.

_Open your eyes Bella _

The voice was very calm and dreamy-like, maybe, because I was dreaming?

Despite my questions I slowly opened my eyes to a blinding white light. At first the light was too bright for my eyes and I shut them quickly, right when I shut them the voice in my head spoke again.

_Don't be scared Bella, this is heaven_

I gasped when I felt something soft come in contact with my bare feet. I opened my eyes carefully as the light became more bearable. All I could really see was white, simple, light; I look down at my feet and suddenly recognize that what I'm standing on is a cloud. Ahh…so this is heaven, high in the sky heaven.

I smile and walk forward into the light, I glance to my right and left and see nothing but just more brightness. I sigh and keep walking, well I guess God's not really into the whole grand entrance thing beca-

I quickly cut myself off and let my eyes drink in what I'm actually looking at.

An enormous arch engraved with many fine details I couldn't make out, stood about fifty feet in front of me. The massive arch held two huge golden gates, that looked like they could easily be swung open, but right now they were closed. I continued to marvel at the gates beauty, how it radiated with an incandescent glow that drew me in, like a mosquito to a porch lamp.

The gate was so compelling to me that I couldn't help myself, I ran at full speed unable to control the craving this unique gate produced in me. It all felt as if I were in a dream, because the second I started running the Golden Gates opened. It wasn't too far of a run, I stopped when the Gates details became more visible and that's when I realized what these Gates were. They were Heavens Gates, like in the bible, but these were real and standing in front of me in all their glory. I couldn't see anything beyond Heavens Gates, just more white light.

I took an un-needed deep breath and then I carefully reached out my hand just the right length to touch the towering arch that made me feel much like a small child. Its smooth marble texture was surprisingly warm which made butterflies tickle my stomach as my heart did summer-salts in my chest. The arches warmth was so comforting that all I wanted to do right now was curl up inside of it and be one with the marble.

As my hand softly stroked the arch I noticed something odd. I leaned my head closer to get a better look and saw thousands of tiny engravings of a language I did know. I sighed and looked toward the open gate and at the other side which was still pure white. I reluctantly removed my hand from the heavenly arch and fixed my gaze beyond the open gate and saw nothing still.

Before I took another step beyond the gate I quickly looked behind me and saw nothing of interest. My body once again had this impossible longing to pass through the gate and see what is waiting for me. I don't know how I knew I just had a 'feeling' something was waiting for me on the other side.

I gave a brilliant smile and dashed to the other side of Heavens Gate, my arms stretched forward as I reached for the Kingdom of Heaven.

Everything changed when I crossed the gate. It was as if I was watching a movie when the misty whiteness I was looking at shifted into a vast and grassy Kingdom. My view from the gate was very, very high up giving me a crystal-clear view of Heaven. It stretched on for miles and in the very middle was an enormous surreal palace. The palace was several stories it looked, each story in a different position than the one before it. There were few trees; the only ones I could make out were growing on the Palace's second story roof top. Floating clouds were strewn everywhere, some were even blue and pink. Suddenly I saw something flicker in the corner of my eye.

I swiftly turned my head to see what was there, but nothing appeared. I gave a confused look and turned back to marvel at Heaven.

All of a sudden I felt something brush my back and I slowly turned my head and gave a sudden shriek at what I saw. Connected to my back was a giant pair of white angel wings.

A million different thoughts went buzzing through my head as I tried to wake my brain up from this incredibly amazing dream, it was just too good to be true. But then I remember what happened, I jumped and killed myself all because of _Edward._ It didn't hurt to say his name anymore, and this is how I knew I was finally at peace in Heaven.

I shake my head and glance back at my wings. _I'm an angel now, _excitement bubbles inside of me when I realize I can fly and be free.

Hmm…don't angels also have a halo? I look up to the top of my head and sure enough, a golden illuminating circle floats close to my head.

This must have all happened right when I walked through the gate. I stretched my wings out, getting a new unfamiliar feel into them, and I was about to try flying for the first time when a gentle voice speaks behind me.

"Hold on there Bella, there are some people who've been waiting to meet you." I turn to see who this amazing voice belongs too.

The man standing before me had snow white hair, but he doesn't look a day over 30. He was wearing a totally white suit, making him look very clean and nice. His face had many angelic features, but his eyes were the most stunning. One look and I was smiling like an idiot, they were an array of colors mostly light blues with gold mixed in and all the colors of the rainbow were evenly distributed in tiny particles that gleamed when he looked right at you. It then hit me way his voice so calming and familiar, he was the one talking in my head earlier, he is God.

"God" I muse like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

He gives a light chuckle and then says.

"Yes it's me, I've been watching you for a while Bella and I have been waiting for you." He replies curtly.

"Waiting for me? Why?" I question, truly curious as to why I would be on Gods watch list when there's billions of other people in the world.

"Well you see Bella I know everything that goes on in Earth, and that includes the existence of vampires."

"Oh, right that." I replied stupidly.

He gave me a calming half-smile and then continued.

"Yes that, but our conversation will have to wait, because there are many people who have been waiting to meet you for a very long time." He smiled at this.

A moment after the words escaped his lips I saw nine white angel figures flying towards me as they crossed the sky. I couldn't make out any faces from this distance, but as they all landed gracefully in front of me I gasped when I recognized who they were.

The first face I immediately recognized was my Grandma Marie Swan. She looked exactly as I remember her as, elderly with kind features. I stood in shocked silence and all I could do was stare at her. The words continuously ran through my mind, _How is she really here I thought she was dead, _I immediately wanted to slap myself in the head, _Of course she's here Bella your in heaven remember, you died._

Just too really make sure she's real, I slowly stretch out my right hand, and she mimics my action. We meet half-way as our pointer fingers touch, making a small light in the middle that was quickly dimmed out. Grandma Marie smiled and then pulled me into a tight hug that I equally gave. I clamped my eyes shut as I gratefully hugged her back; I started to say her name in a long lost longing that was just now making itself known.

"G-gran.." I sobbed tearlessly, nobody should cry in Heaven.

"Oh Bella, my little belly woo..." She cooed, using my old toddler nickname.

I gave a light chuckle, relishing in her old familiar smell that made me feel so at home. I smiled pleasantly on her shoulder. She reluctantly loosened her gasp and gently brushed some of my bangs back with her hand.

"I've missed you." She stated tenderly.

"Me too Gran, me too." I hugged her tightly once more and then released her.

I turned my attention to the rest of the people wanting to greet me. I let my eyes take a long look at each one of them, but I only recognized two familiar faces.

"Sarah?" I called out softly as I sighted my old best friend in Phoenix still looking like the teenager I remembered.

"Hey Bella, yeah it's me." She sent me a wide grin.

I shakily launched myself into her arms, hugging her hard to me. She returned my hug in an even greater force. My old friend Sarah from Phoenix school, I didn't even know she died.

"H-how?" I questioned knowing that she knew what I was referring to.

"Plane crash, two weeks after you left, I honestly don't know how you didn't find out." She replied sadly.

She sighed and released me, starring at me with her piercing blue eyes and then giving me another grin.

I grinned back and then shifted my gaze to the second familiar face. It was my old sixth grade English teacher that I had grown to love like a second aunt.

"Mrs. Moore, is that you?" She didn't look much older than 30 years old.

"Hello, Bella." She took a step towards me and instantly wrapped me in a warm hug.

I hugged her back with the same pressure.

"Such a wonderful student you were." She stated caringly. Then I herd her give out a small sob.

"So young…"

I sighed and released her, while giving her a warm smile of my own.

"But Mrs. Moore how did y-you?" I asked in a quiet breath.

"I was diagnosed with leukemia about a year before I died and passed away about two months ago." She answers with a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sor-" She cuts me off.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for." She brushes some of my hair back with her hand and I smile peacefully and shift my gaze back to the other people who have come to see me.

The remaining people were three men, two women, and a little girl. I didn't recognize any of them. The couple on the end was eyeing me carefully and for a moment I saw something familiar in the woman's face, but I suddenly lost that thought when I felt a huge pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"Bellsy! You don't know me, but I'm your grandpa Jim, just a tiny thing last I saw you." Grandpa Jim, now I remember, Renee's father. I've only seen pictures of him.

"Grandpa Jim? I remember now." I stated knowingly.

He gave a happy laugh and then let go of me.

"Good-job kiddo." He said while ruffling my hair with his hand.

Now I see where Renee gets her hyper-ness from. I smiled back at him.

"And this here's you Grandma Jean, you don't know her either." He gestured toward a small old lady standing next to him, she looked just like Renee.

I approached her and she gave me a gentle hug.

"Grandma Jean, it's nice to meet you" I released her and she gave me a smile exactly the same as Renee's smiles.

"You too, Bella" I gave her another hug and backed away to view the remaining people.

Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned to see Grandma Marie staring at me.

"This here's your Grandpa George." She pulled an old man up beside her and I almost gasped at his resemblance to Charlie.

The only thing that didn't remind me of Charlie was his hair; it was a dirty blonde color. I look to Grandma Marie and see Charlie's dark hair on her head. It was a relief to see such familiarity in my grandparents, but it did make me ache for Charlie and Renee even more.

"Hey Bella, you can call me Gran-dad if that's ok?" He asked me in a playful voice. Immediately striking me a very fun-loving person, much like my other Grandpa, Jim.

I smile at him, and he steps towards me to give me a big bear hug. I giggle and hug him back. his hug reminds me of Emmet. I sigh at that as Gran-dad releases me.

Now who are the remaining people, I shift my attention back to them and I stare the little girl who is vibrating with excitement as she stares back.

"Hiya Bella!! I'm Maybell, Alice's little sister." She tells me happily. I gasp when I suddenly recognize the resemblance she shares with Alice.

Same black hair, but Maybell's was much longer ending at her waist. Obviously she also shares Alice's hyperness that I missed so much. Maybell also had the look of a little pixy that I had grown to love about Alice. But the most surprising was how young she was. How did such a little girl die?

"I know you might be confused, but I was born after Alice was sent to the…place." She said carefully. Poor girl to have to live while knowing her own sister was sent to an insane Asylum, just because Alice saw things differently than others.

I kneeled down in front of her and asked her a question.

"How do you know about me then?"

"Oh! Well in heaven were allowed to watch our loved ones down on Earth whenever we please, and I watch Alice a lot ever since she became a vampire and I have recently seen her around you a lot, well ummm…until now." She frowned at the last part, obviously thinking of my death.

"How are you so young? Or. How did you die?" I state hesitantly.

Maybell sighs, as if remembering something she wished she could forget and I bet it was.

"After Alice was sent there, my parents were always a lot angrier around the house and at the time I really didn't know why, because nobody really told me Alice even existed, since I was born after she was taken away. Anyway, one day I was playing in the backyard with my dolls, when my mother and father come storming out of the house and my dads holding his old war rifle."

Maybell pauses to ketch her breath as the memory resurfaced in her mind I bet.

"My dad starts shouting at my mom and then he hits her, I get upset and run over to my dad and tell him 'Don't hit mommy, cuz it's not nice' My seven year old brain couldn't understand that what he was holding was a gun, so I grab on to his gun trying to take it away, because I didn't want him to hit my mom again and when I grabbed it I accidentally pressed down on the trigger and the gun was pointed at me so…here I am." She finishes her story in happy tone, as if heaven is much better than Earth and so far it is.

"I'm sorry." I state with emotion lacing my voice.

"S'okay, but I have a question for you."

"Ask away." I reply evenly, I'm starting to like this little girl she reminds me of Alice.

"How did you die?" Oh, bad question.

I shift uncomfortably on both feet, biting my lip. Wouldn't they know? I mean Maybell said people in Heaven can watch People on Earth, was nobody watching me? I take that as a yes when everybody leans closer to me to hear my answer. I glance quickly at my Gran, dreading to tell them.

"umm…well you see I er-r umm…I killed myself." I answer uneasily.

I hear many intakes of breath and I frown sadly.

"Why Bella?" I heard ask quietly.

I let out a big breath of air I didn't realize I was holding. I feel a soft reassuring hand on my shoulder and see God standing behind me; I almost forget he was there.

"Because _he_ l-left me." I say brokenly, while looking at the cloud beneath my bare toes.

"Oh, Bella don't tell me you killed yourself because of a _guy._" Sarah says surprisingly.

"No no he was more than just a _guy, _he was m-my soul mate and he left for good, my protector, my vampire gone forever, I love him and always will, but I now know he didn't feel the same he told me so in the forest that day when he left me." I state with longing compassion in my voice.

"What was his name?" I hear a voice ask. I didn't look to see who it belonged to I was too overcome with emotion.

"E-Edward, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I then look up to see who I'm answering to and see the couple on the end staring at me with longing eyes.

Then it hits me like a thousand knives, those are Edwards parents. My eyes widen and I am met with a pair of Emerald green eyes belonging to the women. Her hair is even the same shade of brilliant bronze only Edward possessed. Her facial features were not as close to Edwards, but her husband standing next to her looks very much like Edward minus the Bronze hair. I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner, how could I miss it?

"Come here my child." The woman spreads her arms wide making a gesture for me to come and I slowly walk closer to them and finally lean into her hug.

I dig my head into the crook of her neck and greedily smell Edwards amazing sent on her. I can't even feel pain as I hug her close, and remember Edward. I then feel another pair of warm arms wrap around me, must be Edwards father, now I am being held by the only two beings in the universe who are even close Edward.

"He loves you, I know it." I hear Edward's mother whisper.

"No, no he d-doesn't" I tremble at the last part.

She and her husband release me and she shakes her head slowly.

"Your wrong, come with me." I just sigh and copy them as they spread there wings, but their wings have red streaks in them with some black spots.

"Why do your wings have red streaks?" I ask out of curiosity.

"It shows that you have been in love. You have some too." She states simply.

"Huh? I do?" I ask, well I guess I wouldn't see them because they're on my back.

"Sure you do."

I sigh and give one hard flap of my wings and I am instantly launched into the sky. Edward's parents are quick to follow, suddenly I remember something.

"Excuse me, but I don't know your names yet." I remind them.

"Oh! How rude of me, my name is Elizabeth Anne Masen." She replies cheerfully.

"And my name is Anthony Tom Masen." The man replies equally happy.

"It's a Pleasure to finally meet you both." They sent me a quick simile in return.

I slow my flying speed, allowing them to take the lead, because I defiantly have no idea where we were going. Flying is the most amazing feeling I have ever experienced. I feel as if nothing can hold me back; everything is so free and open, it's like I was finally being released from the Earths pull, but the thing is I wasn't on Earth anymore.

I smiled at the thought and did a swift twirl in the air, laughing the whole time. I herd someone chuckle in front of me and I turned to see Elizabeth and Anthony grinning at me.

"Oh I think you'll have plenty of time for that." Anthony smiled at me. I remembered dreaming of what Edwards parents would be like and they are much more amazing in person.

"There it is." I see Elizabeth pointing to a small light blue cloud with a well-looking thing sitting on top of it.

Curiosity takes over me and I dart straight for the small blue cloud and land gracefully in front of the well. Hmmm…it really is a well, in heaven? How strange.

I then see Elizabeth and Anthony land elegantly next to me.

"Is this it?" I ask nervously, I was going to see Edward again, but he wouldn't see me.

"Yes, it is. All you have to do is think about the person you want to see and they will appear in the wells waters." Elizabeth clarifies.

I nod and take a deep breath trying to calm my stupid nerves.

I turn my gaze back to the well and gently kneel down so I'm sitting on the soft cloud and at the exact height of the well. I then slowly peared my head over the marble well and stare into it's never ending depth. I let my mind wonder to memories of Edward and all our time together even though it hurts a little.

The water abruptly begins to swirl clockwise, and change colors as reds, blues, and greens mix into the rapidly moving swirl. It looks spectacular as the many colors spin around as if a mini hurricane is happening in this heavenly well.

Then the swirls immediately fold in on themselves and the colors turn into a picture of green with a small white spot in it. The water levels out and the image gets clearer. I gasp at what I see.

It's Edward and he's in the meadow curled into a tight ball, shaking violently. I lean closer to get a better look at the man I died over. My ears tingle straining to hear what is being said and then I hear the velvet noise wash my brain.

"My Bella, my Bella, Dead because of my mistake, my LIE!!" Edwards strangled sobs echo straight through my dead heart making me cling to the well for support, desperate to hear his voice again no matter how tortured it was.

What does he mean 'my lie?' I know Edward didn't lie, or I could be wrong…

"I will never see her again. Never get to touch her s-soft skin ever again." He pounds his fist into the ground making a large hole in the dirt.

All I wanted to do at the moment was to comfort him even if he didn't want me anymore. His next words shocked me beyond belief.

"Bella, Bella my love, I love you so much Bella. Hear me now as you look down from heaven. Please understand that everything I told you that day in the woods was a lie, a complete and totally cruel lie that I will never forgive myself for even if I live for a million years. Knowing that my lie cause your own d-death. I will never live again, not without you my only love no other women can ever replace, remember that Bella." His words hit me like a thousand concrete trucks driving full speed. I guess somehow he felt my gaze from heaven.

"H-he loves me…" I whisper the words quietly to myself, clutching the place where my heart is.

"I did it, I-I killed myself for nothing…" I squeeze my eyes shut, wishing I could turn back time and run back to him, knowing it was all a lie.

Two warm hands are placed on each of my shoulders; I don't look to see who it is. Suspecting Edwards parents to be the ones.

_Bella I wish to speak with you _

The voice speaks in my head and I recognize it to belong to God, he has spoken in my mind before.

I just nod my head unable to speak. My eyes open and I see God standing over me.

He holds his hand out close to me, offering to help me up. I take it gratefully.

Elizabeth and Anthony are gone; I look to God with a questioning expression on my face.

"I told them to go wait with your other visitors until I bring you back." He has a smile on his perfect face.

"Ok, but where are we going?" Why would God need me? I'm just plain 'Ol Mary-sue nothing really special.

"But you are special Bella, no need to bring yourself down." Oh great another mind reader, well at least Edward couldn't read my mind.

God laughs out loud, obviously reading my mind, Fabulous.

"Well were going to talk in my Garden, its quiet beautiful." He nods to himself at the thought of his garden I suppose.

"Alrighty, then" I follow him for a short while.

My eyes stay locked on my toes as we walk to Gods garden. I know that whatever he has to say to me has do with vampires, because he said something about them before I met my family and friends. It was surprisingly difficult to try and figure out what God wanted to talk with me about, especially because I couldn't get Edward out of my head.

I sighed, Now it was impossible to be happy in Heaven not without out Edward anyway.

"We're here Bella." I looked up and saw the most gorgeous garden as if every single plant was cared for by Gods. I bet they were.

God chuckled softly under his breath, confirming my theory.

"It's enchanting." I whispered, speechless.

"I'd thought you'd say that." He smiled at me.

I continued gazing at the garden; plants of all colors were evenly distributed throughout the garden, along with a small waterfall placed in the middle. A stream ran around the garden and as we walked over the golden bridge, I felt my eyes gleam as I looked down at the water shimmering past. Overall the garden was small in size, but simply majestic in appearance, nothing on Earth was this beautiful, except Edward.

"This is Gabriel's Garden" God stated.

"Oh? Why did you name it that?" I asked confused at the name.

"Well Gabriel is my top Angel, my right-hand man if you will, and it's his garden." I instantly remember an angel named Gabriel mentioned numerous times during my Sunday school meetings at the local Phoenix church my mother took me to when I was a small child. I frowned at the thought of Renee and what she must be thinking right now.

"Ok that makes since."

"Come sit." He directs me to one of the stunning benches that made a circle around the waterfall.

We sit side-by-side. I fold my hands in my lap and start to twiddle my thumbs.

"As I was saying before, I have known about the existence of vampires for a very long time, I even remember when the first one was created. It was very close to when I first created man. Before you ask, no I did not create vampires, Lucifer did." He was quiet for a moment; I took the chance to ask something.

"So vampires were created be the devil?" This bit of information shocked me.

"Well yes and…no" I knit my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Try looking at it this way, a deadly disease spreads through a small town killing 65% of the population, 10% are also affected by the disease, but they do not die they are changed, and the remaining 25% are the people whom the disease did not touch. Now replace the disease that spread with the venom coming from a vampire. And the town's people with, well they're still towns people. So the vampire kills the 65% of people, and it changes the other 10% into vampires, but still leaving 25% as humans untouched. Am I making any since?"

I sort of understood the analogy he was making. I just couldn't really fit the devil into all this.

"Yes, but where does the Devil fit into all this?" I said, voicing my questions even though I knew he could read my mind.

"Don't you see Bella? The Devil _is _the disease. In all actuality he didn't create vampires, because they begin as humans, but he did create the _curse_ that really stated it all."

I stared at him, finally beginning to understand. But I had one more question.

"Then what did the..._disease _start out as?"

He thought for a moment, probably trying to figure out a way to explain it to me.

He chuckled a little at an unspoken thought of his.

"I know how corny this is going to sound, but as I recall it started out in the form of a snake, the devils chosen animal, but the problem was the snake was too low to the ground to reach the humans neck sooo… The devil took another form, that of a _bat._ Yes a bat and after he was a bat he found his first victim and well I think you know the rest of this story."

We sat laughing with each other over the pure irony of a bat beginning the vampire race. As our loud laughter starts to die down God turns to me.

"ok, ok so what does all this have to do with me?"

"It's pretty obvious Bella, and since I'm God I know everything that goes on in my pretty little blue planet down there. I have been closely monitoring you and the Cullen's for quite some time now."

He pauses a moment to look back at me seeing if I want to say something, I don't so he continues.

"You see I was very interested in your relationship with Edward. Of course there have been many vampire and human pairs, but not once in all of my eternity have I seen a true love relationship like yours. All the other pairs were either vampires trying to manipulate humans or even in some cases vise-versa. Anyway, I was so happy when I saw you two work around your differences and truly fall in love."

By this time I was hugging my knees close to my chest and wrapping my wings around myself trying to comfort my dead heart that was suddenly doing flip-flops.

"I'm sorry Bella, but let me get to the point." He put a strong arm around my shoulders in a fatherly motion **(A/N hahah sorry, Bella is not gonna fall in love w/ God if that's where your mind was going, Ok I'll shut up)**, I leaned into his body and waited for him to continue.

"In truth I really don't know all too much about vampires, and you are really the first human to come to heaven that actually does. I'm afraid that someday vampires might take over the human species and I would have to step in and if you look into many Christian books I don't really make an appearance too often." He smiled at some private joke.

"Wait let me guess you want me to watch over vampires for you." I internally lit up at the idea, but to have to watch Edward forever from Heaven doesn't sound too appealing at least never being able to have him see me was the sad part.

"That's exactly what I want you to do Bella, but not really in the way your thinking." I looked at him with a confused expression. What could he mean?

He flashed me a radiant smile that made his face light up like the sun.

"Bella, I want you to go back to Earth and keep those vampires in line. Oh don't worry you will not be human, but an Angel personally sent by me."

I was frozen in pure shock. Was he telling the truth? Was I really returning to Earth to watch over my vampires?! This couldn't be happening, I bet no one in heaven has ever gotten this chance and I wasn't going to waste it.

"Y-you really mean it? I'll get to go back and be w-with…" My lip trembled.

"Yes my child." I hugged him with all my strength he hugged back with an equal pressure. I felt something prickle my cheek and I saw a silver tear flowing down. I was crying, crying tears of joy. I've never been so happy to be given a second chance, a second chance at life.

"Thank You, God." I state with pure joy.

* * *

"This way Bella, this is where I will drop you off." He smiled at his little joke.

We both made our way back to the front of Heavens Gates. God told me this is where I will be sent back to Earth. I couldn't shake the amazing feeling those thoughts sent through me. I was going back.

We walked for a short moment, and then I could start to make out the brilliant Gates that amazed me so much when I first arrived in Heaven. I soon saw nine white figures standing next to the gate.

They were all of my family and friends I met when I got here. I suddenly felt bad about leaving them so soon, even though I have only known most of them for only a few short moments, but it feels as if they were there my entire life.

"Leaving us so soon Bella?" Sarah questioned me as she pulled me into a good-bye hug.

"You know I'm not leaving for good Sarah, I will visit many times I promise." I released her and turned to my grandparents.

I said my good-byes to each one of them as they too hugged me while saying how much they will miss me.

I turned to Mrs. Moore and was once again captured in a gentle hug.

"You will come back right Bella?" She asked longingly.

"Of course Mrs. Moore, I will miss you."

"Please Bella, please call me Annie." I smiled at her happy I didn't have to be so formal with her all the time anymore.

Before I could approach the remaining visitors I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my hips, the person was too short to reach my waist.

I looked down at Maybell, wishing I could take her with me and show her Alice.

"BELLA! Please Bella don't Go!! I'm gonna miss you soooooo Much!! I already think of you as my sister, don't leave me!!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

It hurt my heart to see her begging me like this, so I kneel down and place my hands on her petite shoulders.

She wipes her nose of with her hand and looks at me.

"Maybell, you know I won't be far and you know what? If you ever want to talk to me just go to the looking-well and think of me and then speak into the well I will hear you."

Her eyes sparkle a little.

"You will?"

"Yes, don't forget." I brush back some of her hair, a sweet gesture and pull her into a firm hug.

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Alice I said 'hi' "I smile at her.

"I will, don't you worry." I kiss the top of her head and she giggles.

I stand up and face the remaining couple.

Elizabeth and Anthony are looking at me with wistful expressions. My feet carry me to them and I am pulled into two hugs at once. I chuckle and hug them both with a new daughterly love that makes me feel like home.

"I will miss you my dear Bella." Elizabeth sniffles.

"Likewise Elizabeth." I rub her back comfortingly.

"I know we haven't known you for that long, but I already think of you as the daughter I never had." Anthony speaks sweetly.

"I also think of you as one of my own Bella, never forget that."

"Never." I repeat.

"When you see my son again would you tell him something for me?" Elizabeth and Anthony pulled back from our hug and looked at me with pure love.

"Of course, anything." I state seriously.

"Tell him he's very lucky to have you, tell him we love him no matter what, and tell h-him…" Elizabeth's voice starts to tremble and Anthony quickly finishes her unfinished request.

"Tell him we're very, very proud of him, and we will always be watching over him and you." I nod happily and hug them both one last time.

I turn to face God and say.

"I'm ready sir."

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Now before you go there are some things you will need to know. First off, there are about 5,000 vampires living on Earth. I know that most of them have a nomadic life-style, But Bella your job is going to be that when ever something extreme happens in the vampire world I want you to fix it can you do that?"

"I-I think so-"He cuts me off.

"And that means doing whatever you need to fix the problem even if it means killing a vampire." I stare at him horrified.

How could _I _be able to kill one of_ them? _I mean I'm just an average human no streng-

"But your wrong Bella." Wow I totally forgot he could read my thoughts.

"Your and Angel now and Angels are much more powerful than any vampire, I promise you. When you go to Earth Bella you will have many Angelic gifts, you will have double the strength and the speed of a vampire, be able to control all of Earths elements, breath underwater, have immortality, no sleeping, Gabriel's song, and of course flying with your wings."

As God finished his list of all of my gifts I got more and more excited by every passing word. I did have one question though that I couldn't get out of my head.

"What do you mean by 'Gabriel's song'?" I didn't understand what gift this was.

"Since you're going to be the only angel on Earth you will have to spread the sounds of Heavens songs. I know it sounds confusing, but every angel learns to sing during his first day in heaven, with the exception of you, so Gabriel has come to give you part of his singing talent, here he is now."

I shift my gaze to the tall radiant angel standing next to God. They were both very different, in a funny way God looked smaller than Gabriel, with his lack of wings and height. But I guess God didn't need any of that.

Gabriel had long wavy light brown hair that made him shine, and his wings were by far the largest I have seen so far, they looked like they had a 50ft wing spread. I just kept staring which seemed to be ticking Gabriel off a little bit, because in no time he snapped at me.

"Can we get on with this already? I have to get back to the chorus." God chuckled and nodded towards Gabriel.

He then opened his mouth to for a small 'O' shape and what he did next was sing. There were no words just a wonderful melody, sounding like wind chimes and the perfect violent, both twirling together to make this beautiful noise. As he sang my eyes widened when I saw a thin golden mist escaping his lips, making its way right for me.

I gasped as the mist traveled right into my mouth, just making a taste of cool air pass over my tongue. Without warning I herd Gabriel stop singing and a new sound begin.

The new sound was not as beautiful as Gabriel's, but it was still an amazing voice that coated my ears, making my brain melt into pure peace. This sound was more high pitch than his and unmistakably female.

_It's you Bella; it's your new voice._

God spoke in my head, but I couldn't believe his words. That sound was me? It couldn't be my voice is much more boring and low. But I did consume the golden mist, was that what changed my voice?

Yeah most likely. I smiled at the sound of my new voice. I never could sing good as a human.

"Well Bella are you ready?" God asked me one last time.

"Yes, I am." I replied sure of myself.

He gave me a brilliant smile and looked down, I copied his action.

The cloud below me was starting to fade and become transparent. I could see Earth below me, but I was a million miles away. I looked one last time at my family and friends giving them a final wave, they waved back.

_You'll do great Bella I have faith in you. And I will be helping you the entire time._

Well if God had faith in me than anything's possible, I grinned at him.

The next thing I knew the cloud under my feet vanishes and I fall back to Earth, the first fallen Angel.

* * *

**Click that box -----------------------------------------**


End file.
